The Past of a Demon
by AnimeHIME-chin
Summary: Luffy has a dark past that nobody knows. Because of that he is now emotionless. But in one of his adventure someone of his past appeared. Will the Straw Hats Pirates and his two brothers discover his secret? And when they know will they be able to save him? Or will they be completely useless? DifferentDevilFruit!Luffy Alive!Sabo OOC!Luffy Rape/Torture/Violent Pairing undecided
1. Prologue

**The Past of a Demon**

OMG MY FIRST FANFIC EVER! I'm so excited *\\(^o^)/*  
And I'm so sorry if there is spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes please tell me because I want to correct them. English is not my first language. My first language is actually French. I began to learn English only 2 years ago. I can't even talk in English (=_=)

* * *

INFORMATION ABOUT THIS STORY:  
• Luffy is emotionless  
• Luffy have a different Devil Fruit  
• Luffy have a VERY different past  
• Luffy is VERY OOC  
• Don't worry this story will be different from the anime/manga even if there will be some elements that will be similar to the main plot.

* * *

Unfortunately I do not own any of one piece character :(

* * *

so yeah... ENJOY THIS STORY（≧∇≦）

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

It was Sunday morning. The weather was beautiful. It was neither cold neither hot. The sounds of birds were giving a peaceful feeling to the world. There were no clouds. There was only the sun alone in the vast blue sky. Alone. Alone in the vast world. Alone. Alone. Exactly like a certain person. Alone. Exactly like a certain child. Alone. Exactly like a certain 17 years child. Alone. Exactly like a certain 17 years child who already saw the dark side of life. The dark side of humans. The dark side of humanity. The last 17 years of this certain child life was hell. Absolute hell. His childhood was something nobody was supposed to have. It was horrible, sad, depressing and especially lonely. So lonely.  
But he survived. He survived and didn't give up on living. Even if he isn't completely free of his inhuman past. He continued to live and he will always continue to fight.

After all the suffering he had he still managed to become a handsome young man. He is now a man with shoulder length hair. His brown eyes don't have any emotions but they have a strange power to make his enemies fear him and his allies to trust him. His face can make any females and even other men fall for him. But anyone could clearly see that it's been a long time since the last time he had smiled. He is very thin and has a short height. On his neck white bandages can be seen. Nobody knows why but it was always there. He wears blue bermuda short with sandal. He also wears a black shirt with a red jacket. The jacket's hood has two little pointed ears and on the jacket's bottom we can see a little demon tail. People often think that it's a real tail because sometimes it move but nobody knows the truth. Is it a real tail or a fake tail?  
The only one who knows the answer is obviously the person who wears this jacket.  
This person's name is Monkey D. Luffy.  
And on this beautiful Sunday morning he is once again alone in the middle of the ocean to achieve his goal. To achieve his dream. And to become free once and for all!

* * *

Sorry I know that this chapter is short but it's only a prologue so forgive me (^_^)

PLEASE REVIEW !  
And don't forget to tell me about my spelling and grammar mistakes please :)

For Luffy's love story :  
First of all do you want him to have a love story?

Do you mind yaoi (boyxboy)?

And finally please tell me the couples you don't want to have in this story.


	2. Chapter 1

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS :D  
So far the pairing that I might do is:  
\- AcexLuffy  
\- SaboxLuffy  
\- ZoroxLuffy  
\- Sabo/AcexLuffy  
If you are ok with that or if you want others pairings don't hesitate to tell me. ^_^

* * *

MORE INFORMATIONs ABOUT THIS STORY :  
• Luffy don't have his famous straw hat because he never met Shanks.  
• Luffy also don't have the scar under his eye.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

He was lost. Completely lost. In the middle of nowhere. In the middle of a large ocean. Without food. I know what you are thinking. What the hell man ? What the hell are you doing in the middle of the ocean without food?! I feel the same. But we can't blame him. He is from the famous D. family. And all the people in this family, no exception, can't seem to be able to contain their hunger. So it was completely logic for Monkey to not know where he was and to not have food with him right now. Yeah.  
Extremely logical.

In other words : he's dead.

And if his situation can be worst there was a huge whirlpool in front of him. Absolutely no hope for him. But then he remembered that all the food that he ate was in a barrel. So he decided to use this situation at his advantage and hide in this barrel to avoid his death. It seems that today his hunger saved his life.  
It was almost funny.

* * *

A hour later, a large pirate ship crossed the path of a cruise ship. And like all bad pirates are supposed to do they decided to attack it. Only one person was happy about this situation beside the pirates. This person was a little redhead girl who had a large bag on her shoulder.

* * *

In the other side of the pirate ship three pirates were looking at the sea. Then, they saw a barrel in the water.

"Hey, what's that?" One of the pirates shouted.

"Eh?"

"That! "

"Oh!? ... A barrel? Do you think there's sake inside?"

"Sake? I want sake!"

"Ok first we have to take this barrel on the ship."

* * *

A moment later a little guy with pink hair and glasses opened the kitchen's door. He looked like he really wanted to disappear and never come back.

"I-is anyone here? " He asked timidly. When he didn't hear any answer he sighed and entered the kitchen. He sat on a chair and sighed once again. Then, he saw a huge barrel that he never saw before.

"Why is there a barrel in the middle of the kitchen?" He thought.

He approached it and when he was about to touch it the kitchen's door flied open.  
BAM!  
"What the hell are you doing with OUR barrel? HUH? " One of the three pirates who just arrived shouted.

" I-I-I am n-not d-d-doing any-anything! I-I just saw th-this barrel and I w-w-was about to s-see i-if there was some-something im-import-tant in-in-inside! " The pick head boy stuttered from fear.

"Hmm... you are not lying to us, ARE YOU ? "

"N-NNO! O-of course no! " Answered the boy who looked like he wanted to die right here right now.

The three pirates didn't seem to believe him but the idea to drink sake was more appealing than to beat the shit out of a little pink head nerd.

"One of you will hold the barrel and the other one and me will try to open it " The one who looked like the leader of the group ordered his two friends.

"Eh? W-what are you doing? Alvida-sama will kill us ! "

"If you keep your mouth shut she won't know anything! So shut up!" One of the pirates snapped at him.

After a lot of efforts the barrel finally opened. The pirates smirked.

"Finally!" They said.

But to their disappointments the barrel didn't contain any sake. There was only a kid who was looking at them with his big eyes. Unblinkingly.  
"Creeepyyyy" The pirates and the pick head thought at the same time.

Slowly the kid stood up.  
"I'm hungry'' he said with no emotions at all.  
"Food"  
Then he jumped out of the barrel and open the fridge like he owned the place.

The 4 other person who were in the room were startled.  
"Who is this kid?"  
"Why was he in the barrel?"  
"Did he just eat most of the foods in less than 2 minutes ?"  
Was the thoughts that everyone shared.

* * *

COBY POV

This kid really appeared out of nowhere. And he act like he owned the place and he also ate all the food.  
He is probably crazy.  
If Alvida-sama discovers what he did she will kill him and maybe I will die in the same time. And I don't really want to die today.  
What to do? What to do?

"Do you know where I can find a boat?" The handsome kid asked.  
Did I just say handsome? I must be crazy too. But he really is handsome. It's the first time that I saw someone as beautiful as him. His hairs were so smooth that I wanted to touch them. But I restrained myself. I didn't want him to think I was a pervert.  
His dark brown eyes were also very beautiful. They seem like they can pierce anything or anyone. They seem to know everything. Like if they knew all your secrets. Your dark secrets. Your insignificant secrets. Everything...  
WHAT THE HELL I'M THINKING?! COBY YOU HAVE TO FOCUS! FOCUS ON THIS INSANE SITUATION!

"Who do you think you are?" The first pirate asked.

"Why should we tell you?" The second pirate asked.

"Can we rape you? You are so beautiful I want to eat you 3" The third pirate asked.

Ok... The last question was stupid.  
As if he will let you.

The handsome guy knocked them all out.

W-whaaaaaat?

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" I asked him.

He didn't even move. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. How did he knock three people in less than ONE second without even move? It's impossible. Impossible. Completely impossible.

"Haki" He answered me.  
"Haki?"  
"Yes haki."  
Ok...  
" Why are you on this ship?" He asked me suddenly.  
" Eh?"  
" I know it's a pirate ship because of this three guy" He pointed the three poor unconscious man on the floor.  
" and you don't really look like a pirate. So why are you on this ship?"  
He asked me monotonously. It's the first time that someone talked to me without any emotions. He didn't even sound curious. Like he didn't care about my answer. It was weird.

"T-two years ago, I was fishing in the sea. But I ac-accidentally crossed pa-path with this ship. And to stay alive I was forced to become a c-c-caretaker on this sh-ship''  
I said with tears in my eyes. I was so afraid that day and even after 2 years this feeling didn't disappear.  
In fact it only grows bigger.

" Why didn't you escape?" He asked me after a moment of silence.

" ARE YOU CRAZY? IMPOSSIBLE. IMPOSSIBLE. IMPOSSIBLE. ALVIDA-SAMA WILL KILL ME. DEFINITELY KILL ME. "

"..."  
" I don't like you." He finally said.

Ouch. That hurt.

" You are stupid, useless and a coward. I don't like people like you."  
"Ha..haha..ha"  
I really feel like an arrow just pierce my heart.  
If the most handsome person you ever seen in your life tell you that they don't like you and that you are stupid, useless and a coward I'm sure you will be feeling like that too.  
It really hurt.

"Hmm..haha..ha.. so w-what's your name?"  
"Monkey D. Luffy "  
"Oh...mine is Coby. Nice to meet you!"

This was awkward.

For the second time today the kitchen door flyed open.  
BAM!  
"COBY"

IT'S ALVIDA-SAMA! I'M DEAD! I'M REALLY DEAD! CALM DOWN COBY YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG... I think...  
NEVERMIND. JUST CALM DOWN

"Y-YES!?"  
" What are you doing?"  
"N-nothing"  
She then looked at the black head beside me.

"Who is this handsome boy?"  
"Who is this ugly woman?"  
They asked at the same time.

Did he just call Alvida-sama ugly?  
I think he did.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" She snapped. But calmed down immediately and turned to look at me  
"COBY! What's the most beautiful thing of all the seas?"

All my life the answer of this question was : Obviously it's you Alvida-sama!  
But today its :  
"Obviously it's... LUFFY! HE'S TEN THOUSAND MORE BEAUTIFUL, HANDSOME, COOL ...and cute... (I blushed) THAN YOU! YOU UGLY BITCH"

I did it. I finally said it! Even thought my leg was trembling, my hands was sweaty and sweat was falling on my face I was proud of what I just said.

"YOU...YOU...YOOOOUUUUUUUU! LITTLE BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU! "  
In two years it was the first time I saw Alvida-sama this angered . It was scary. Like really really scary.

"I won't let you touch him" A voice beside me said.  
Ah! For a second I forgot that Luffy was here.

At the same time as Alvida was going to cut me with her axe, Luffy's red tail moved and stopped it. Like a sword.

Wait...what?  
His tail moved?  
I thought it was just part of his jacket but it moved? How?  
I have to ask him later.

After that her axe broke from the pressure that Luffy's tail produced on it and he punched her and she was send flying.  
So easily he defeated the woman who terrorized me for two years. Who was he? How could he be so strong?  
This guy was really a mystery.

Then he turned and looked at me.  
"So do you know where I can found a small boat?"  
"Y-yes follow me"

I took him at the boat that I created. I was supposed to escape with it but I was too scared.

"Do you have a dream Coby?"  
He asked me suddenly. Why did he want to know?  
I answered him anyway.  
"Yes all my life I wanted to be a marine to arrest people like Alvida"  
"Hmm.. I see... come with me"  
"Eh?"  
"I'll make you a marine"  
...what? What did he just say? He will make me a marine? This guy must really be crazy.  
"So are you coming?" The boat was already on the water and he was sitting inside.  
"Wait hey WAIT! Luffyyyy! Don't leave me here!"  
I don't know why but I have a feeling that I can trust this guy.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER ONE

PLEASE REVIEW!（≧∇≦）  
This chapter was mostly Coby POV but don't worry Luffy POV will be coming soon.  
And I know it's a little bit boring right now but it's just the beginning so please bear with it a bit longer.  
I'm really sorry!


End file.
